


Angels of earth

by ArchangelUriel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Multi, polyamorous, winged humanoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelUriel/pseuds/ArchangelUriel
Summary: Trio of winged humanoids struggle as they become intimately intangled with each other (unfinished will edit and change constantly





	Angels of earth

**Author's Note:**

> POV depends on chapter changes between Uriel and Xavi for first three then when Sylve is introduced it's her perspective 
> 
> Alexandria (Xavi) - female, age: 25, height: 5"4', weight: ~120 lbs, wing span: 15 ft, cup size: B, general appearance: she has a small frame but ferocious sexual appetite she dresses casually in loose fitting and revaling clothing, has tounge piercing, curses fairly often when aggitated, hair is a blond streaked with blue and sits at mid back when worn down, her wings are similar to a kestrel 
> 
> Sylve - female, age: 21, height 5" 6', weight: ~145 lbs, wing span: 17 ft 6 in, cup size: D, general appearance: average frame with a full figure she dresses in dark colors mainly black clothes are loose and covering but could be considered erotic, light blond hair that falls to mid thigh, her wings are a subtle off white similar to a dove. Silver tongued, likes group sex. (Possible pixie cut)
> 
> Uriel - male, age: 24, height 6" 2', weight: 195 lbs, wing span: ~20" Dick size (fully erect): length 8 1/2 in girth 1 3/4 in, general appearance: bulky build with semi defined muscles wears tight fitting graphic shirts and dark jeans with combat boots and a ring on each hand (middle finger on left, ring finger on right) hair a dark auburn some what on the longer side of short, wings similar to a bald eagle's
> 
> Asmodious - male ___________

Chapter 1  
Xavi  
~~~~~~~

"Uriel can I talk with you? It's about Sylve's welcome home present." I shout through Uriel's door.

"Sure j-just give me a minute, I'll be a bit I've got to finish what I'm working on," Uriel said his voice shaking slightly as though I had scared him.

"I'll be in my room then." I go to turn away but stop my self, "Oh and, Uriel? it's fairly obvious what I interrupted so dont try tobe coy and lie about it, kay? we are both adults."

Uriel's door begins to open, and he notices what little I'm wearing, a see through mesh tank top cut off at my mid rift and panties and nothing more, he quickly looks away embarrassment and most likely horniness heats his ears to a light pink, "holy- um Alexandria, I can see your- would you mind covering up?" He babbled his nervous fidgeting making it obvious he really didnt want me to.

"I do mind actually this is comfortable and I'm not to hot, besides it not like you've never seen a girl naked before right? I have also told you countless times I go by Xavi," I snapped, the heat in my gut making me more irritable by the second. "If I cared about you fucking seeing me in something like this I wouldnt fucking wear it!"

"Ale- Xavi look," His face burns a hot pink as he grabs my shoulders, "I'm sorry, I am, I'm still just not used to your preference in clothing." 

"Still not used to it? Uriel we've been roommates for almost a year now, and you're still not used to how I dress? We've seen each other almost every day for the past year, I see no possible reason that you would still not be used to seeing me like this," I spit my voice trembling as I hold back tears, I turn to my room but hesitate, "You really just dont fucking care do you?"  
~~~~~~~  
Uriel  
~~~~~~~  
"You really just dont fucking care do you?" Xavi slammed her door with a furious finality, as tears began to cool her heated cheeks.

"Xavi- that is not true, I care about you more than I care about myself. I will never be able to get used to you because my fluster and flushing, my blustering fumbling mess of broken sentences, and my insistence that you wear something that reveals less. It's only because I like you..... fuck, no. I- Xavi I love you,"I freeze waiting for the cruel response I was expecting, when none came I forged on. 

"I love making you laugh, I love your smile, I love how you will brush your hair twenty times a day when you're nervous or bored. I react the way I do because I cant help but study every inch of you, I'm sorry," I sigh and slide to the floor my head in my hands trying to suppress the multitude of truths and sweet nothings that I wished so desperately to say aloud.

Xavi's door swung slowly open on silent hinges and I soon feel a comforting weight on my shoulder, "If you're lying I'll pluck you myself," she's silent for a moment then softly, "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have snapped at you, I- you'll laugh at this, I was frustrated because I've been trying to get you to make the first move, I wanted you to come on to me because I was too scared that if I made the first move you'd regect me."

"Then I guess we are both at fault," I say half heartedly, and we sit like that for a moment before a gnawing curiosity got the better of me, "You never needed my help with Sylve's present did you?"

Her hand begins to wander, flitting over my shirt and her ears begin to heat, "Yea, I bought it like the day after she left, it's in my closet..... Does this mean that-,"she hesitates, "you know,"

"Hm? Well neither of us has asked the other, and with how much you use social media I'm not sure I want it on the ten o'clock news," I tease, a smile dancing on my lips, "But I dont want it to go uncelebrated either."

"Well then, I have something in mind to celebrate-," She says desisively before trailing off deviously. She looks to me with an odd mix of sheepishness and predatory hunger just before brushing her lips to mine, tentatively at first with growing impatience and anticipation. I break away from the intoxicating contact reluctantly.

"As do I but alas, I must finish what I was doing first," I smile and stand, picking Xavi up bridal style before carrying her to her bed, "If you'll excuse me miss I've work to do."

As I turn to leave she grabs my wing not roughly but firmly, "You are not going anywhere till you take responsibility for what you've done mister," her dagger like gaze filled with a pleading lust.

"Well if I'm gonna spoil you this weekend I have to be able to afford it, guess you'd rather be spending hours alone while I go work in an office," I sigh smiling, "All in due time hun." 

___________________________________________  
Chapter 2  
Xavi  
~~~~~~~  
"Fine but hurry, I dont like being kept waiting," I purr flashing a sly smile as Uriel leaves my room. "I love you."

I hold my tongue till he is back to working on... whatever he was before I interrupted him. Then when I cant hold it any longer I silently screamed my elation to the heavens, before calling Sylve.

"Hey, Xavi. He ignore you again damn, I told you to be direct guys are idiots," Sylve's strangely soft and comforting voice answered after the first ring, "Seriously, just be brave and try hun, if he rejects you outright he'll answer to Asmodious."

"No need," I didnt bother trying to hide the joy in my voice, "he confessed to me I was going to but-" Sylve cut me short with a squeal.

"Let me get this right not only was I right, but he outright said he liked you, and after you banged it out, now you're calling me with him out cold next to you," Sylve said hurriedly.

"No, no we haven't had sex yet, he is-" I tried to intersect but she wasnt having it.

"Dont you try to lie to me hun I can hear that 'I just had sex' bubblyness in your voice" she paused only long enough to breath, "So how is he? With how big the rest of him is... oh I know we should have a threesome as my welcome back present!"

"Oh you talking to Sylve?" Uriel said appearing suddenly in my door way, and reaching his hand out, "let me talk to her," I hand him my phone puting it on speaker in the process.

"I think because you've had him to yourself alredy I should be first when I get back. I cant wait for him to fill me," Sylve continued oblivious.

"Really Sylve? Dont I get a say in this?" Uriel objected scaring Sylve.

"URIEL, I thought you were sleeping," Sylve stuttered, "Of course you get a say but I cant think of a guy who'd say no and even then it wont hurt to lay things out right?"

He sighs, "First and foremost, quit assuming shit, I heard enough to know the direction your mind is going. Second me and Xavi have not slept together... yet, and third while I dont have Xavi's appetite for it I have more than adequate endurance to keep up and stay awake afterwards," he looks to me, "as for the threesome if and only if Xavi wants it am I okay with it, and even then she will choose the positions, understood?"

Sylve sits silent on the other end for a moment, "Yea, I understand Uriel, look I've got to go I'll talk to you when I get back," in the background I can her giggling and low muttering before the call is ended.

I look up to Uriel as he towers over me with a devilish grin, "Well, you done? Cuz I'm bored and want to celebrate," I whisper barely above a breath, sliding the straps of my top down my arms and licking my lips as my heart begins to race.

"Yes, let's celebrate, my room in ten minutes, I have to go pick somthing up from the store," Uriels eyes burned with hunger as he reluctantly turned to the door.

"No need, you know my appetite, I'm already prepared I just dont know which size you'll need," I say with a sheepish grin as a shining tint of pink spreads across my cheeks. I flop partially over the edge of my bed and, once I was sure he had heard me, pulled a shoe box out from under the bed knocking a notably overfilled container into view. I falter suddenly timid and embarrassed, and I begin to shiver with anticipation as I hesitently attempt to bluntly shatter the heavy silence, "D-do you know about how, big you are? Y-your um..."

Uriel's eyes light with a primal hunger l as he smiles softly at my faltering confidence, "Yes I do," His tone sending a wave of heat and desire through my body as he stalked back toward me. His eyes marking me as his prey. His stride claming me as his to do with as he please. His smile and soft caress warning me of my place as his toy.

~~~~~~~  
Uriel  
~~~~~~~  
"Yes, I do," My breath catches as I turn back to face Xavi, and I forget about my hesitation, and fear. I start towards her, and with every step the world fades a little more till all that matters is us, in that moment, "Somehow I dont think we will be getting any sleep tonight, or tomorrow really."

"Good," Xavi whispered barely above a breath. Her face already heated, and her breathing labored as she pushed the shoebox in to my hands, "Hurry and put one on, its rude to keep a lady waiting."

As I opened the box while I was expecting it, the sheer variety of sizes surprised me. With a quick glance I chose one looking to be the right size at random, and after some fumbling and distracted cursing, I collapse now stripped to almost nothing onto Xavi.

She latches on to my now bare chest greedily, her hips begin to rock into mine, craving the slightest stimulation. I smile to myself as I can feel her quiet mewling growing in intensity and frequency while pawing insistently at my back. "S-stop teasing p-please," She gasps as I finally rid myself of my underwear and prod her soaking entrance through the soft fabric of her panties.


End file.
